


The Blanket Conundrum

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Parent Corvo Attano, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily attempts a kind gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Fowo. This never would have left the evernote folder without her help.

Emily opens the long, narrow door to the hallway closet and stares at the large array of blankets to choose from. She knows the red blanket works best in the winter, when it’s really cold, and the striped one for when it’s summer and there’s just a cool breeze. The sunflower blanket has too many holes, and is really only there because her dad refuses to throw things away. Her eyes rest on the royal green blanket, and she suddenly thinks about her mother.

Emily digs through the soft, rolled up masses until she finds a nice blue blanket that isn’t too old, and big enough for two. She crudely stuffs the others back inside the closet, a little worried when the door refuses to close, but figures she can fix it later. She picks up the blanket with both her arms, lifting it up till it obscures part of her view, and makes a dash for the living room.

She stumbles over a few of her steps, and trips on the blanket twice, cringing each time out of fear of waking anyone up. But nobody wakes up, at least not to her knowledge, so after quickly rubbing her knee, and then checking her leggings for damage, she gets up and makes it to the stairs. She sees two bodies huddled together on the couch, just below her. Emily knows what to do. She doesn’t bother with balancing the blanket. She tosses it down the flight of stairs, smiling when it unfolds and expands like a makeshift sea. She walks down her soft carpet, and once she’s at the bottom, gathers it all in her arms and approaches the two men resting on the furniture.

It was a funny sight to see: two men sleeping together. Her mother was always so small. Her mother and her father fit perfectly together. Emily presses her face into the blanket, her eyes moving between her father and the older man leaning on top of him. Daud’s big, certainly bigger than her mother, but not too big that he can’t squeeze himself on the couch with her father. She tip-toes closer and peers up at him. It’s one of the rarer moments when Daud looks soft _enough_ , safe and _almost_ approachable. Usually he’s so rough. She knows it’s not his fault: her father told her Daud’s trying. He was doing his best.  

Emily unravels the blanket and spreads it out before grabbing a corner and throwing it on top of Daud’s lap, then her father’s. She takes the corner and hurries around the back of the couch, pulling it up till it reached her father’s shoulder. She returns and faces the two men, still at rest, but now warmer and guaranteed a good sleep now that they’re properly covered.

Pressing her fingers over a wide grin, Emily leans on the arm of the couch, pulling herself up to her father. “Goodnight, Daddy,” she whispers, and then gives her father a quick kiss on the cheek. A small smile appears on his face. He carefully raises a finger, points at Daud, and then rests it back into its original spot. Emily stares at him quizzically before carefully dropping back down.

Once again, she’s back to tip-toeing. She stops just a few inches away from where he sits. She sees that she’s failed to cover Daud up to his shoulders. She pulls in her bottom lip and considers this conundrum. There’s just enough space for her to climb up and raise the blanket. She cautiously takes its corner from his lap. She eases her way up on the couch and brings it to rest on his shoulder.

Daud makes a sound that isn’t as raspy or low as she’s used to. Emily still freezes, but when it’s over she calms down quickly and watches him. Daud makes another sound. This one doesn’t sound too bad. His face eases, and right now he looks nice, nice enough for Emily to see why her father chose him over anyone else.

Emily smiles. “Goodnight, Daud,” she whispers, and in the corner of her eye she catches her father giving her a slight nod of approval. Emily begins her slow descent from the couch, but just as she bring the first foot down, slips over the excess blanket, causing her to tumble into Daud’s lap. She yelps, her father jumps from his spot, and Daud wakes up.


End file.
